


It Didn't Take Much

by SheMovesInTheShadows



Category: Eric Northman - Fandom, True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Multi, POV Female Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMovesInTheShadows/pseuds/SheMovesInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric knew just what he wanted and exactly how to get it.<br/>A  bored Norseman always makes his own amusement.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It Didn't Take Much

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for a bit of smut!!  
> Always and forever.  
> ☺ ✌ ❤

Something crept into my dream. I had been threading water across the lake, allowing the icyness greet me. The still, cavernous depts greeting my feet not scaring me in the least. It was a cloudless day, heat igniting the air in such a way it bacame stifling. No cool breeze to soothe perspired skin.Driven inexplickabky to its cooling depts.

Rebekah had been called, rather disappointingly back to the village. Herself and her brothers gathered by Ester to welcome heir father on his return. He had been gone a week now, but word had got through that he would be back before the evening came. One of villagers had seen his horse at a neighbouring town, and passed the knowledge onto the Mikaelson mother. They all awaited his return. Painting a picture of a happy family for the outside world. Not many aware of the hidden heartaches behind closed doors.

Taking a deep breath I dunked my head into the water. Its coldness a fair exchange. I would surely get in trouble for being this far out in the center of the languid pool, but that worry was pushed aside by stubborn thoughts of defiance. How could you explore the world without breaking a rule or two? Anyway I knew how to swim, it was practically second nature. Fishing demanded a certain skill set, and navigating water was one of them.  
Anyhow, were certain boundaries not ment to be pushed, after all we had crossed uncharted seas to find a home here. One tiny lake ill compared to the majesty of vast heaving oceans. It was then I heard it.

Breathing...... laboured breathing. Not raspy, but warm and heavy. Backed up by the quick patter of a beating heart. Pulse racing almost too fast, the rhythm quickened in tempo. I could smell vodka, its alcoholic bitterness bouncing off an almost bouquet scent. It was perfume. One brought out around summertime, the fragrance that much stronger. Made to match the lengthy humid days spent outdoors. Its manufactured stench causing my nostrils to itch.

The lovely repose I was having shattered away. As if someone had taken a hammer to glass. Eyes adjusting to the semi-lit room I laid in. My body still heavy, having been drawn unceremoniously out of rest. Slowly becoming aware that more people shared this room, than when I had come in here originally.

Their actions also becoming clear.

Put yourself somewhere else Alicia, I told myself, the commotion taking place not far from where I slept. Cursing the unusual sound for waking me. Not so strange that I couldnt recognise it, but just the likelihood of such annotations this close to me, making them so.

I was familiar with the noise, the slurp and breath, sounds of feeding. An intense, almost spasming beat of a mortals heart, reaching my ears in a freakishly musical way. Intimacy of dead and living shared with me, an unwilling spectator. This was the rhythm that infiltrated the veils of my sanctuary. For once nightmares had eluded me, but slumber was still disallowed. Apparently the waking world had other plans.

I spotted the culprits of my current state. The headstrong viking who lived here and a female guest. His guest. Otherwise engaged in their plans, with little regard to all else. Completely self absorbed. Eric was feasting on the very eager and willing young woman. She was being very vocal about it. Clearly a fang banger, a seasoned one at that. Never once letting fear crack the air. Fright having a unique scent, one I couldnt fully describe. It was like a lemony type fragrance, in that it was acidic, tinged with a layer or two of persperation. The way it leaked throught the pores with adrenaline, would force it to crack the air in a very grey way. Lack of such emotion letting me know she was totally at ease with what was happening. She was enjoying herself. Her legs falling akimbo as the vampire steadily drank his fill. The tights she wore had seen better days, fishnets ripped along the thighs. I couldn't be entirely sure if the damage had been done before or after she succumbed to Eric's will.

The thought one that brought a whisp of heat rushing across my chest. This Norseman could be quite adamant in his desires. Accustomed to getting his own way. What would it be like to have a being like that persuing you? A quiver of excitement presented itself. Much to my annoyance.

Don't be silly Alicia, such ideas were unspeakable. Especially when they came to the towering viking who reintroduced me to civilisation and people. For what could he possibly see in me, but a poor animal, a lost soul in need of some guidance. He had taken on the role of mentor and friend, we were so close I regarded him as kin. A brother of sorts, possibly Uncle. One who had traveled a huge distance and knew the world. Trying to set me on the right track.

"Oh god, yes!" the woman cried. Somewhat wantonly. Getting progressively louder. Drawing me out of hopes of any more repose. Succeeding in waking me fully. You should really leave, my mind advised. But I needed to check the lay of the land first. They assumed I still slept, that would bring attention to the fact this was no longer the case.Eric's meatbag was a young one.Not much into her twenties.

Her head thrown back in lightheaded abandon as he sucked from her neck. Purple hair fanning her heavily made up face. The smudged mascara running in places from a night spent dancing. Clearly having too much fun to touch up the gothic look she had tryed so hard to create. Pleather corset tightened her waist, pushing breasts together to create a cleavage. Rivers of red escaping Erics mouth as she moved grabbing him closer. I scrunched my eyes shut.

Really, here? Had she no sence of moral outrage, no shame. Blame squarely on her shoulders, it was common knowledge the viking had no scruples. Surely she should have demanded a more secretive rendezvous for their encounter.  
For the love of god there were better places to feed than right here with me. Its like he wanted my disapproving glares. Irritation worming its way through my thoughts.  
She was wimpering and moaning now. Against my better judgement I inched my eyes open. The slight peek telling me he was pleasuring her while he fed. His hands buried under the short skirt. Pushing her thighs apart wider to achieve his desired goal.  
My own heart thumped slugishly, a tingle warming my stomach. Slightly disturbed by the heat that was begining to burn there. Alloting this sudden awakening to my vampire side, too disgusted to think that it could be anything else. The blood lust in me must have somehow been stirred by her, and the red fluid flowing from her jugular.

It couldnt be that this almost pornographic show had caused any other feeling on my part. Struggling to calm my now deepening breath, change it back to a usual rhythm before vampire ears noticed. And he would notice. Of that much I was sure. Luckily his attention was elsewhere or the intakes would have been aparent to him. I needed, for some reason to see the Norseman's face, get a glimpse of what contortions crossed his features. Wondering what his face looked like when he was locked in bliss. Having only ever witnessed him in control.

Surprise caught my breath dead. Airless. He was looking not at his conquest but steadily in my direction. Mouth parting from pierced skin. Her blood still warm, coating it darkly. Her nearing abyss hanging heavy through the vocalisations she swore into the surrounding sky.  
The vikings eyes glinting with heady mischief as he caught my gaze, working doubly hard, his arm moving precisely, bringing her to quick release. Her climax a vivid one, as her body shuddered beneath him, head cast back succumbing to it fully. A flutter sped across my insides. Hearing her heart racing and the blood flow so minutely, it was like I was sharing her release in some small way. We were linked through sound, understanding how wild her pulse was and why. I hungered for more.Wanting to feel the same waves she did, embarrassed by the realisation that I had become aroused by their exchange.

Eric raised his fingers to crimson lips, licking them languidly, as if taking the last traces of some exquisite dessert into his waiting mouth. A smile of satisfaction on his face as my distaste became even more apparent. Brow knotting together with a mixture of shock and unease.  
I should have just got up and left when I realised what was going on. Inwardly curseing the fact that I hadn't done just that. I would be free of the envy that worked into my ribs. The hungry knot in my gut wouldn't be yearning for reprieve.

Turning my head to face the wall. Stead fast and adamant. His companion clearly wanting to show her gratitude, had undone his pants. Slurping messily as she gave the Norseman a good seeing to. Pams way of speaking rubbing off on me. Sounds of sucking and flesh assaulting my ears rhythmically. His exhales sharp, punctuated by her garbled moans. I could take no more. For god sake just get it over with already, how long does it take to finish this viking off. Crudeness seeping into my thoughts. The vocals really becoming off putting, I lost control of the pace of my heart. It seemed to be locked with drum like precision to the woman's. Hers fast out of frenzied excitement.

Visions of her locked around Eric's throbbing length making me heat with flushes of carnality. As if I was living every thrust with her. Her body alive with such feelings they electrified the small space we all shared. I couldn't even trust myself to leave. Legs gone to a jellylike stability. And besides not much would stop the viking from adding further insult to injury by offering a ménage a trios.

Clutching the pillow around my ears tight, I began to humm in my head. Blissful grunts heavy on the air. The feathers doing little to keep out much noise.

Damn Norseman. What was playing in his mind to act this way. Knowing full well he was probably bored. When he was without amusement the whole world was made aware of that fact, whether they asked or not. Such as now.  
It was ok for him, Eric never needed much sleep, but I did. My body demanded it. The interruption to repose annoying me more than anything, as I knew he'd planned on waking me with his escapades.

There were times he acted like a frat boy and not a millennia year old vampire.

I heard them leaving with great relief. Bloody Eric, he'd have a piece of my mind soon enough, as soon as his mortal lady friend left if I'm honest.  
Hopefully by then the warmpt in my body would have subsided. The shivers that possessed each limb would dissipate, not knowing why the tremors were there in the first place. I had only been witness, not participant in the heady show.We were kin, after all. And family didn't view each other in any non-platonic way, no matter how severely messed up they were.

And ours was bordering on psychotic at times. Still I couldn't shake the image of his body, and the way her lips wrapped around him so tightly. Rubbing my forehead absently, as if to erase them, somehow wash visions clean from scorched eyelids. I hadn't even witnessed the act, but imagined them in such vibrancy none the less.

Fangtasias doors slammed shut.  
Didn't even see her safely to a ride home. What a gent, I sighed rolling my eyes in disbelief, Rising to go to the kitchen, pouring a tumbler of water. Thankfully downing the clear liquid. My throat parched and dry.  
Why was I so surprised by the vikings lack of care, that girl was hardly high on his list of priorities. A meatbag. She was dinner. A means to an ends no less. Her wellbeing none of his business once she left the property.  
Rinsing the glass, I placed it on the draining board wearily, plodding back towards the room where I slept. Too alert now to drift back into any form of sleep. They had robbed me of that luxury.Too busy trying to wipe images of him from my brain.

Listening to the routine lock up take place. Security system being primed, before the Norseman did his perimeter check. Slowly approaching the quarters where we stayed. Himself and Pam slumbered in coffins, but I just could not bring myself to be so morbid. Preferring to rest on the sofa. My own behavior mirroring an unannounced house guest, even though we had been living together like this for quite some time.

I was hunting for a property but hadn't come across the perfect fit just yet. Luckily I wasn't seen as imposing in my stay here. It was a welcome expectation. Eric had even bought me my own coffin, though it sat dusty and unused. Its only occupants the spiders who wove their intricate art across its spindely corners and plush velvet interior. I remained unconvinced of the peaceful security both Pam and Eric claimed it brought them each day.

The steady clunk of his shoes across the ground alerted me to the fact Eric was once more returning here. Possibly to apaolgise, although I highky doubted it. Crossing my arms pointedly, annoyance filling my limbs once more. Ready to tackle the Viking's lack of decorum. Delete the raunchy show from my mindseye. Its mere presence a distraction.

"What the hell Eric?" I spat as he entered. Smile big on his face. Pearly and innocently white.Blond hair hanging distractingly across his features. A troublesome schoolboy. The innocence one feigned over time, used to getting his own way. It may have worked on me any other day, but not now. I was taking it out on him that my body still tingled in unexpected ways. Agitating me by the fact it chose not to calm down.  
Smell of blood and perfume reached me. Scents filling my lungs and coating my throat as they passed. Tasting her without ever once touching the woman.

"You didn't like what you saw?" He asked matter of factly. Pastel blue eyes dancing against his pale skin. Mischief lurking behind their dewyness. Alight with it. Positively beaming with pride. Its not like I'd walked in and stumbled across them, he had planned on being found out. Demanded it in his own way. An audience for his debauchery.

"You're kidding right?" My answer more of a question," could you not do.....THAT in private." Hands waving trying to find words, not knowing how to describe what I'd seen. A feeding/hooking up type thing. Pulling hair from my face in agitation," why'd I get ringside seats? Pam would have appreciated it a whole lot mo.."

"Pam's not here," he grumbled coming to stand in front of me, Shaking my head, so that's why I had to suffer, "besides you're more fun. This stuff gets right under your skin."

Something about the way he said his last statement sending a spark of excitement flowing through me. 'Under your skin,' its as if he took his time pushing out the words like chocolate. Overly aware that my pulse had quickened once more. Did he picture my flesh like I did his in this moment? Exposed and vulnerable.

He leaned in towards me taking my cheek in his palm, running his thumb across it smoothly. Ironing out the frown on my brow, by such a tender motion. His touch intimate. A tremble following its move. More fearful of him reading my wandering thoughts than the action itself.  
It was not the first time he had cupped my face, but this was somehow different. It lingered a lot more than on previous occasions, Placement easy yet speaking volumes when accompanied by the intense orbs catching mine. Suddenly nervous at his closeness. Which was ridiculous, seeing as we'd stood like this before. Often giving me advice which warranted me looking at him, for the message to sink into my stubborn skull.

"Really, so you tho..."my sentence cut short as he leaned in and kissed me. The move fast, before I could even blink. Surprise gasped against his lips. A whip of warmth curling up my neck. Hands meeting the strength of his chest as he pushed close to me. I could smell the girls blood on his mouth. Taste the remnants of her from him as he probed my mouth determined. His lips some exquisite haven. Meshing harshly with mine. Dominating them.  
Heart fluttered with a mixture of heady excitement.  
What were we doing?  
This was Eric. The Norseman who'd rescued me from a life lived in wilderness.We were friends. Friends didn't behave this way. Yet had I not just been mentally undressing him? Brain swimming with conflicting thoughts.

He grunted against me shoving down onto the cushioned couch, hand prising my thighs apart. I tensed away from this personal touch. Wanting with all my being to arch into him. Submit to the need welling in my core. But had he not just done this moments ago, with a mortal? Was I a dirty second in line? Brain attempting to engage body, to stop its spiraling descent.Veins pulsing erratically as I tried to speak. Lips presenting a challenge I hadn't expected.

"Eric?"  
The sound murmured from corner of my mouth. I wanted nothing more than to devour him. Snake my tongue with his, yet something held me back. Barely.

He stopped kissing me long enough to mumble," don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind."

"I ....."

His chilled hands captivated my upper legs. Swirling their way to the edge of my pants. Fingers pulling at the elastic teasingly. Catching a breath as they slipped under the fabric, touching base at the tender pelvis. Hips rising to meet his exploring digits. He wasn't playing fair. I moaned, straining up to recapture his lips with mine.

Flames engulfing my guts. Consuming any resolve I had left.  
It was true. His observation an apt one.  
I had envisioned being with him. Vacations showing just how verile the viking actually was. Wherever he went women threw themselves at him. Eric only too willing to give into their whims. The feel of his body pinning mine pure bliss. Slightly shaky at the thought of how this would shape our friendship.

My sigh shallow as mouth glided against his. Pulling the corner of his bottom lip into my teeth, nipping it needily. He exhaled deeply. Eric obliging my need, posessing me with such fervor I became much too breathless. Our mouths locked in some heated play for dominance.Unable to think enough to inhale. I'd forgotten simple things, lost in his embrace.Shivers rumbling through my ribs in anticipation. A black hole eating up my gut. Creating a stormy cave inside. A feeling I was at a loss to fill. Its not like this was my first time, but I felt as shy as a virgin.

Sencing some restraint on my part. He grumbled against my skin. Impatient. His need to further his touches apparent. With a rip he pulled the nightdress open. The move exciting what was left of my modesty. Skin grateful for the exposure, Knowing it would momentarily be greeted by his flesh. A tingle working through my spine.  
I ran a finger over his still pointed fangs, grabbing handfuls of his black vest and yanking it off over his head. His skin now just as exposed as mine. I blushed.Wanting to touch him in ways I'd never done before. Bringing my mouth to his pale chest. Needing to taste him. Licking along it slowly. Kissing and sucking his flesh with deliberation.My heart pummeling out of control.

Eric sighed, fingers biting into my skin with measure, as my exploration wandered lower. Surprised at the smoothness of his body. A silken feel to the sensuous flesh. A mix between fine porcelain and satin. A unique blend. Encouraging me to traverse it more. Mouth an eager participant. Lips wanting to claim every inch of his tall body.  
My hands came to rest on his splayed thighs, as I dipped lower still. He groaned lowly. The sound deep and throaty. I pushed myself into the space between his legs. Breasts coming alive with fire as they brushed along the rough fabric of his trousers. I couldnt stifle the tormented sound that left me as the sensation ran through the erect buds. My breath heated across the taut flesh of his stomach. Body twitching beneath its feather touch. My eyes darted to his crotch. Crease in the fabric of his dress pants telling me of the hardness buried there.  
Hidden from view but very evident. Almost insistant in the way it pressed against the zip. Fingers working their steady way up along his inner leg. Tracing along the seam. Hearing his teeth grit against each other, his inhaling deep, laboured. I was tormenting him. Moves too slow for this viking.

Flutters came alive in my chest. Butterflies bouncing off their caged chamber with craze. Sauntering along the front waistband of his trousers with parted lips. He grunted distractedly. Stomach muscles tensing as he moved, a gruff quickness to halt the teasing journey of my mouth.

Eric pulled me up onto his knees with a huff, craning my legs in to straddle him. My own arousal crushing his. I trembled, the need unbelievable as it grabbed my hips. Pulling them into the vortex already taking over my core. The swell of his length pressing against me heatedly.  
His palm ran down my neck, sweeping between breasts down to midriff.  
Both of us listening to my quickened heartbeat. Anticipation lacing itself through my naked body. Forcing tremors through my veins. Smell of his aftershave, mixed with the almost oceanic smell that oozed from his pores, assaulting my sences. Fusing a new need into my mind, the one to sustain him.  
Breath coming out in a contented growl as he dipped forward to sink fangs into the tender flesh of my breast. I groaned, digging fingernails into his knees to steady myself. As if he'd read my mind. Blood speaking to him in its own way. I was forced backwards by the intensity of his sucking. Expecting pain to accompany such a bite, but feeling almost none.

Heart heaving with shivers of pleasure. Panting as blood flowed steadily into his waiting mouth. The sensation similar to pinch of a needle. Dulled by the thrill flowing through each sip. Some of the pent up desire was leaving my chest, pouring scorchingly onto his lips. Moulding myself to him, I whimpered as my head began to swim. Burning ache building up another layer of bliss. I could think of nothing else. Wrapped around this feeding viking. The feel of his skin on mine, pulse of blood. There was nothing else.  
Lifting his head to cease the hungry intake His eyes swam with loss of control. Colour darkening on his now mildly tinted cheeks. Pink, as if in bloom. Color subtle and fresh. Pupils blown, fully dilated.

Moving swiftly, he twisted, laying me down onto the stretch of the couch. Coming to kneel on the cuchioned sofa. Knees nudging my legs apart with insistence, making more room for him. Blanketing me with the weight of his body. Slick skin infusing together.

The space now comfortable,"Alicia,"he whispered," you taste devine. All Fire and earth."

His husky words sending quivers rushing through every muscle. Need for him bordering on crazy.  
I trembled as suddenly his hands were everywhere at once. Practiced in their probing way.Roaming along every uncovered inch of flesh with nimble fingers. Feeling like many people were caressing me at once, The moves so fluid and fast you could easily mistake him for multiple persons. Each touch sending surges of desire to my stomach. Knotting it up tightly. I was loosing the battle to remain composed. Shuddering uncontrollably.  
Soft cries dancing into the air.  
Eric Following the shivers of abandon by sucking and licking steady paths along the same lines his hands had taken. I was caught between moaning and panting the intensity growing with darkness in my core. Black hole sucking up all else.

"Damn Eric," I sighed as he broke contact. To strip off his trousers and boxers, standing fully naked before me. The sight almost pushing me over the edge.  
Every inch of him primed like a warrior ready for battle. The viking as firm and supple as I recalled from memories. He was no stranger to being naked, enjoying the liberation.

I drank in the sight, barely able to move. Just knowing that I would get to touch their firm planes. Hold every inch of him to me. Made me hunger for him more. Eric rejoined me. Our bodies fusing together heatedly. Heart skipping a couple of beats with excitement.  
Taking my wrists firmly in his hands and bringing them up over my head. Uncertainty racking through my ribcage. Placing his thumb along the curve of my lower lip, his gaze holding mine as he slid it into my still open mouth. Wetting it completely.Running along the slickness of my tongue. A small lilt dancing on the edge of his lip as he took the same thumb and brought it the the nub hidden between my legs.

My sigh fighting against tightening throat, barely getting out. This was torture. The Norseman knew what he was doing, exactly how to drive me insane. Warmpt giddly creeping through me, my core ablaze.  
Eric was stroking me and possessing gasping mouth at the same time. Twisting and arching in desire, his caresses probing with insistence. Each time I felt the wave of release burgeoning he ceased, taking his hand from such relief. Steadily watching my breath slow before starling afresh. My lips parched from moaning his name.  
After what felt like an eternity of blissful torment he let my wrists go. Arms falling to his shoulders, too shaky with passion to work right. Gratefully pulling him to me. Grunts and whisps of moans escaping his lanky frame as I moved against him. Hands lifting my thighs as he slid into me. Hardness hugged by silk. His groan contented.

"God," I whimpered, the stretch and length of him sublime. Filling every piece of me. Surging inside me heavenly. My pelvis melted into him, around him.Filling and surrounding each other.Wrapping my legs around his waist I met his moves with mine. Hearing pulsing in my ears and feeling the swell between my hips I became lost. My body a land of pressurised longing. Chasing its freedom.  
Possessed in its persuit.

"Alicia," Eric breathed unsteadily," god..."

His bucking steady and determined. Souunds tumbling from his lips. Mixed up and non-sensical. Thrusting onto him in rocks and circles. Breath matching our rhytm. Wet slicking our bodies warmly. Blond hair now sticking together with sweat. Hanging like tails framing his face. His hands cupping hipbone tight as we pushed against each other. Giving us deeper delve and penetration. We were almost animalistic, the grind taking on a quicker intensity. Sounds of need hanging heavy in the air. The smell of his beaded skin and pulse of flesh engulfing my sences. Swallowing me up. Dots of light erupting on my eyelids. Nearing oblivion.

I gasped, sucking in what air I could. Staring down the face of abyss rocketing my sences in a hurricane. I grasped him to me, almost afraid if I let go he'd cease to be. Too close to release to loose his touch now. Groaning loudly as I heard Eric's urgency mirror my own. His probing deeper and more intense than before. Attacking the last of our barriers with aplomb. I clung to him shuddering. Twist of desire between my hips filling and brimming over as we reached the peak. Our bodies bucking in twisted convulsions as we dived headfirst into it. My head pressing hotly into his chest as the tremors rocked us. His hands clasping me, holding tight as shivers continued.

"Uhh, yes," he breathed almost shakily as he pulsed in my constricted core. The heat almost unbearable. Coiling us together in final throes of passion.

The vikings body gradually regaining control. I slowly released my hold around him, taking my head off his ribs to look at him, slight embarrassment crossing my cheeks. Leaning back onto the cushioned sofa. Hair fanning out around me.He smiled at the heat that played on my face, stroking a palm softly across it.

"Just as you imagined?" He queried mischievously flicking blond fringe from his forehead. A few sticky strands refusing to move. Matted with persperation to his forehead. Unclasping my legs from around him , I moved to sit up. Forcing him to rise his heated flesh off mine. He dropped from me,  
Swatting at his arm playfully through my uneasyness. So sure of himself, it seemed pointless answering, yet I decided to. Taking my time in doing so. I got up quietly, his blue eyes watching, waiting for a response to his query.

"No, not as I imagined. Nothing close actually," my reply made while grabbing a dressing gown and throwing it across my shoulders quickly. The Norseman rose taking my upper arms in his hands steadily.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" The whisper close to my ear causing it to tickle hair along my neck. I shivered with the sensation.

Knowing I was teasing him by not properly answering, "I'm not sure."

He allowed his hands to trail down opening the gown, which I'd not yet tied closed. Hands cupping my breasts firmly, teasing the puckered nubs, "well let's see if we can make sure," he breathed.

"Eric, seriously?" I queried feeling the steady sensation of his caresses working a tremour to my heart. Leaning back against him to give him better access. My hands greeting his thighs. His breath husky at the movement.

His lips sucked at my neck,"I'm good to go."

The statement proving true as he hitched his hips closer, feeling the pulse against my lower back once more. The hardness surprising me, bringing a shocked giggle to my mouth. He was proving insatiable.

This viking was really a force to be reconed with. I closed my eyes giving into his expert touch, The centuries had thought him well. Each move one laced with determination.

Head lost in bliss before I had a chance to fully recover from my last heady release.  
The furtest thing on my mind was our kinship, and what we were rewriting with our continued behaviour.

**Author's Note:**

> This work links onto the character of Alicia Ballo that was introduced in "What Illusion Is This"  
> The relationship between her and Eric had been eluded to, but not quite explored. This bit off fluff is the first time they crossed the line between friendship and something else.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!  
> Sorry its so short, I may come back and edit later(just had to get it out while still fresh in my head!!)  
> ******************  
> Hey guys!!  
> So I've revised and edited some of this. Let me know what you think!!  
> Enjoy (& please be kind)  
>   
>   
> ©All Rights Reserved to True Blood Creators and HBO.  
> ©All Rights Reserved on characters of Alicia Ballo, Merete & any/all subsequent new characters and alternate storyline not created by the above Copyright holders and shows. Those are solely my own and I hold any/all Rights regarding them.


End file.
